


Thick and Thin

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Lapdance, M/M, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyungsoo has a thing for Jongin's thighs (and also might be a little bit in love with him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for my perpetually terrible run-on sentences and occasional lack of regard for proper verb tense

Kyungsoo doesn’t remember when exactly it began.

He thinks it might have been the result of a night of drinking following a concert when Jongdae got his hands on a pink pair of Soffe shorts that Taeyeon had left in Baekhyun’s room before their breakup. Six of them had been in a circle playing truth or dare like schoolgirls, and Jongin had uncharacteristically chosen “dare” after his seventh or eighth beer. 

“I dare you,” Jongdae giggled, his cheeks tinged with pink, “to put these on ‘nd give Kyu’soo a lap dance.”

“Kadi!” Baekhyun cheered, clapping ecstatically. “They’re so fuckin’ hot!”

Kyungsoo had blushed a little at that because he and Jongin hadn’t been an item back then, nor had he really acknowledged the fact that he liked Jongin as a little bit more than a good friend. Jongin, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have a damn left to give, laughing and immediately shimmying out of his skinny jeans before reaching for the shorts. They were a size small and were barely able to stretch over Jongin’s hips, but he made it work, and Kyungsoo’s head swam as Sehun hauled him up into a chair. The music was already playing, but Chanyeol took the liberty of changing the song to Beyoncé’s “Partition” and cranking it up.

Jongin should have looked utterly ridiculous in those shorts, but the opposite proved to be true. His legs looked like they went on for  _miles,_ and Kyungsoo was smacked with the sudden realization of just how curvaceous and tempting the younger’s thighs really were. The alcohol had done a marvelous job of peeling away the thick layer of shyness concealing the full extent of his sex appeal, resulting in Kyungsoo becoming the unsuspecting victim of the heated bedroom eyes that Jongin was so well known for flashing onstage. 

His movements weren’t as sharp as they were when he was sober, but they were every bit as sensual. Even Chanyeol and Jongdae, who were both as straight as boards, had paused in their drunken giggling to gawk at Jongin’s legs as he draped them over Kyungsoo’s lap and slowly rolled his hips. Jongin was very clearly in his element, smirking loosely down at Kyungsoo before grinding his hips down and  _shit,_ Kyungsoo was  _way_ too drunk to be dealing with the possibility that  _maybe_ he liked Jongin. 

He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands and ended up resting them on Jongin’s thighs, which proved to be a mistake because  _wow_ Jongin’s thigh muscles are spectacular, and he could feel them flex as he ran his fingers over the fine hairs there. Jongin giggled at the touch and began humming to the song as he danced, laughing aloud when a thousand-won bill landed in his lap, courtesy of Baekhyun. It prompted him to get off of Kyungsoo’s lap to throw it back at him, leaving Kyungsoo feeling cold, dizzy, and confused. 

—

“Truth ‘r dare?” Baekhyun asked him a little later on, long fingers curled around the neck of a nearly-empty soju bottle.

“Truth,” Kyungsoo responded, pointedly ignoring the way Jongin’s bare legs were stretched out in front of him across the circle. 

“If y’had to fuck one of the members, who’d you pick?”

“Why’re you making all of mine sexual,” Kyungsoo complained, leaning into Chanyeol’s side. 

“Cause you’re cute when y’blush about it.”

“That’s pretty gay.”

“‘m bi,” Baekhyun corrected, lazily pointing the bottle at Jongin. “Kai’s gay.”

Kyungsoo already knew that, but sighed and closed his eyes as he pondered how to answer. “Jongin,” his mouth answered for him while he was still trying to think. “He’s cute.”

That had sent Jongin into another giggle fit and triggered more catcalls from Chanyeol and Jongdae. “He’s just sayin’ that because he just had Jongin all up in his lap a few min’tes ago!” Sehun teased, and Kyungsoo hoped he was right. 

He opened his seventh beer that night as Jongin opened his ninth, and Kyungsoo knew there was no way Jongin would remember any of this in the morning. He used that to soothe the nagging thought that things might have otherwise been weird between him and Jongin the next day and allowed his eyes to linger on Jongin’s legs in his tiny pink shorts while Chanyeol and Jongdae took their turns. “Dare,” Jongin said without being asked when it came back to him.

“Make out with him!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol immediately cheered in unison, both pointing fingers in Kyungsoo’s startled face. Jongdae rolled on the floor with laughter as Jongin’s already pink cheeks turned darker.

“Hey, why’s it always have t’be Kyungsoo!”

“Because you loooove him,” Sehun had teased, and if Kyungsoo hadn’t been so wasted, he would have thought more about the brief panicked look Jongin flashed the youngest at the words.

“Go, go, go!” Baekhyun laughed as Jongin crawled across the circle, not bothering to pretend like he wasn’t watching the younger’s ass as he did. “Go ’til we get back around to Kyu’soo’s turn.”

Jongin easily slid back into Kyungsoo’s lap, straddling his hips and looking down at him through his lashes. “Is this okay?” he whispered, and Kyungsoo nodded stupidly. Jongin smiled in return before leaning down and catching Kyungsoo’s lips with his, nearly melting the elder’s brain at the intense perfection of their first kiss. 

Jongdae screamed and the rest of them whooped and cheered, but Kyungsoo could barely hear any of them over the blood rushing in his ears as Jongin’s arms wound around his neck. “Th’ hell’s going on?” Yixing complained as he stumbled in from the next room, softly swearing in Mandarin at the sight that greeted him. 

“We’re playing truth’r dare,” Chanyeol grinned. “Come join us.”

Yixing ended up settling in the circle as Jongdae smiled at Baekhyun. “Truth or dare?”

Kyungsoo didn’t hear what Baekhyun chose, nor did he hear what Jongdae replied with. Jongin’s inhibitions had dropped as his blood alcohol content rose and he wasn’t holding back, threading an eager hand through Kyungsoo’s hair and tilting his chin up with the other as he traced the elder’s thick upper lip with his tongue. Kyungsoo made the softest of groans in response to the first slide of Jongin’s tongue against his own, hands wandering lower and lower until they were gently gripping the younger’s ass through the shorts. “Easy there,” he thought he heard Sehun say to his left when he squeezed and Jongin moaned, followed by snickers from Chanyeol on his right. 

“Sehun, truth or dare?” someone eventually asked, and Jongin lightly sucked on his tongue, smirking at the way Kyungsoo’s fingers curled against his skin. The elder indulged himself in another opportunity to feel up Jongin’s thighs, silently marveling at the hidden strength of them and rubbing his thumbs over the sensitive skin of the insides while Jongin kissed him slow and dirty. Sehun pretended to mull over the choices for a long few moments in order to prolong the time it would take for Kyungsoo’s turn to come. 

“Truth.”

Jongin had hummed softly and pulled himself closer then, running his hands up under Kyungsoo’s shirt and feeling the toned muscles in his back while arching his own ever so slightly. Long legs wrapped comfortably around Kyungsoo’s waist, and the elder’s hands slid up to settle on Jongin’s hips as he savored the lingering flavor of alcohol and fruity lip balm on his lips.

“Alright Nini; ease up,” Chanyeol teased when it was finally Kyungsoo’s turn again. Jongin whined and gently caught Kyungsoo’s lower lip between his teeth, reluctant to pull away from such a stellar make-out session.

 _“Just friends,”_  Baekhyun muttered with a simper in his voice, and Yixing snorted.

“Kyungsoo, truth or dare?” Jongdae grinned as Jongin crawled back to his spot, crossing his ankles and licking his lips as he smirked across at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo swallowed thickly.

“Truth?”

“Didja get a boner?”

Kyungsoo glanced down at his lap to check.

“Uh-huh.”

—

As suspected, Jongin claimed not to remember much of that night’s happenings the following morning, and Kyungsoo had turned his paring knife in Jongdae’s direction the second he looked as if he might have been thinking of filling him in. Jongin was his best friend, and he refused to let some crazy, drunken one-night thing compromise that.

As it turned out, it wasn’t a crazy one-night thing after all.

As summer came and the days grew hotter, Jongin took to sleeping in nothing but his boxers and the occasional baggy t-shirt. He wasn’t the only one; Kyungsoo was aware that several of the other members did the same thing, but the first time Kyungsoo rounded the corner to the kitchen and found a nearly-naked Jongin bending down to look in the fridge, he had nearly tripped on his own feet. 

“Morning,” Jongin groggily greeted, glancing over his shoulder before returning to his search for re-heatable leftovers. “You don’t usually sleep this late.”

“No schedule,” Kyungsoo replied coolly, and Jongin hummed in understanding.

“Me neither. Sehun’s around here somewhere I think. Everyone else is out.”

“Right,” the elder nodded absently, letting his eyes linger on Jongin’s ass for a second longer than was forgivable. “Want me to cook you breakfast?”

“Would you?” Jongin straightened up, and Kyungsoo’s eyes instantly snapped back up to his face. “Can I help?”

“Sure. You do the rice and I’ll do the soup.”

“Deal,” Jongin smiled brightly, and Kyungsoo’s guilty stare dropped right back down to the younger boy’s thighs as soon as he turned around. He  _really_ didn’t remember them being that muscular the last time he saw them bare. Was it just from their schedules? Had Jongin been doing thigh workouts or something?

“Have you been doing squats?” he heard himself ask before he could stop himself and immediately felt like hitting something because great, he just admitted that he was looking. “I mean, they look good. Your thighs, I mean. Not your… they look good.”

“Thank you,” Jongin giggled as he filled the rice cooker, and Kyungsoo was reminded that he was supposed to be making soup. “Yeah, I have. I’m glad you noticed.”

“Trying to impress someone?” Kyungsoo teased as he gathered his ingredients from the pantry.

“Maybe,” Jongin chirped back, and Kyungsoo didn’t press any further because he really didn’t want to know.

Breakfast was eventually served and they ate it together, laughing as always and stealing bites of each other’s food despite the fact that they were eating the same dish. Kyungsoo found his gaze resting on the way his best friend’s entire face lit up when he laughed at his jokes, eyes crinkling adorably and lips pulling back to reveal his perfect, dazzling smile. His hair was a little greasy and Kyungsoo could see where his black roots were starting to grow into the auburn, as well as the acne scars on his cheeks that were usually concealed by thick layers of foundation. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin shoved an extremely oversized bite into his mouth, fingers curled around his chopsticks in that peculiar way he always held them, and thought that he’d never seen a human being more breathtaking than Kim Jongin. 

That probably didn’t mean anything, right?

No, of course not.

—

“Is there a word for when, like, you’re not really attracted to a certain gender, but every now and then someone really beautiful just pops up and you’re attracted to them? Like it doesn’t matter if they’re a boy or a girl?”

“Pansexual,” Yixing said, absently picking at the guitar in his lap. “Why?”

“I’m asking for a friend,” Kyungsoo told him, and didn’t see the way Yixing smiled to himself.

“Right. Is there a reason your friend wants to know?”

“He… he thinks he might have a crush on a guy,” Kyungsoo said, looking at his feet where they were stretched out on Baekhyun’s bed in front of him. “But he likes girls. He’s slept with girls before. He’s just not sure if it’s the only thing he likes anymore.”

“Well I don’t know your friend of course, but he sounds like the kind of guy who’s always cared more about the heart than what’s on the outside. Although, I gotta say, I bet he sure as hell appreciates that too. But I think you should tell him to follow his heart on this one. The worst that could happen is that his crush is straight, right?”

“He’s gay.”

“Ah,” Yixing grinned, looking back down at his guitar to hide it. “In that case, why not go for it?”

Kyungsoo thought about that for a minute as Yixing plucked out an effortless melody. Why not go for it? He’d come to terms with the fact that he probably wasn’t straight, but he was also fairly certain that whatever feelings he’d been having for Jongin lately would go away if he was somehow able to remind himself that he loved Jongin as a brother and nothing more. There was no way Jongin felt the same way about him, right? He wasn’t so foolish as to think that Jongin would be into him just because he knew he liked men. If that was the case, there was no way he’d be able to live under the same roof as eight of the hottest young bachelors in the nation.

“Maybe… he’s just scared of ruining the friendship.”

“Like I said, I don’t know your friend. But I have a hunch that all of his other friends have been watching him and his crush for, like, six years waiting for them to wake up and realize how nuts they are about each other.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kyungsoo blushed, pulling his phone out and busying himself checking text messages. “You don’t know a thing about either of them.”

—

It took another few weeks for Kyungsoo to work up the courage to say something to Jongin about his little infatuation. He would mention it, Jongin would brush him off, it would hurt like a bitch, and he could move forward from there. That was the plan, anyways. It was what he had to do to save his relationship with his friend.

What he  _didn’t_  factor into his plan was the fact that when he walked into the living room braced for rejection, he found the very object of his affections draped over the sofa clad in  _his_ boxers and  _his_ t-shirt, a tempting sliver of bronze skin exposed where the white cotton had ridden up. “Oh hey, hyung,” he said breezily when he noticed Kyungsoo standing there before looking back at the TV as if he hadn’t just driven the elder’s body temperature through the roof. “Sorry about the clothes. All of mine are dirty; I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo lied, taking a small step forward. Jongin lifted his long legs off the couch to make room for Kyungsoo to sit, and Kyungsoo could feel his dick stir in his sweats at the realization that they were  _hairless_. “Did you… shave?” he asked carefully, staring helplessly at the toned muscles in Jongin’s thighs flexing beneath the golden skin. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jongin said, looking up at his legs in the air and rubbing them together. “Feels awesome. I totally get why girls do it.” He looked up at Kyungsoo then, and the elder hoped his agony wasn’t showing on his face. “Are you sitting down?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo said, forcing himself to stop ogling and sitting on the end of the couch. Jongin draped his legs over his lap as he had so many times before, but this time they were bare and smooth and Kyungsoo caught himself imagining what they would look like splayed wide with his own hips between those powerful thighs. He wondered how long Jongin could ride him before said thighs would begin to get tired. He thought briefly about how Jongin’s hips moved when he danced and realized that they could potentially move similarly on his lap before he was standing up as quickly as he sat down, startling Jongin as he was almost knocked off of the couch. 

“Sorry, I just remembered I have to go do something,” Kyungsoo said in a rush before fleeing to the bathroom. He barely turned the lock before he was hit with a staggering rush of guilt and arousal caused by just having imagined burying his cock inside his  _best friend_ and braced himself against the sink for support. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin’s voice came through the door a second later, followed by a series of urgent knocks. “Kyungsoo, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo lied once again. “Stomachache.”

“Kyungsoo, let me in,” Jongin rattled the door knob, and Kyungsoo wished he would just go away and leave him to bask in self-denial in peace. His dick was only a notch or two below the point where he knew he would no longer be able to will it down, and another eyeful of Jongin’s thick thighs in Kyungsoo’s silk boxers would definitely push him over that line. “We need to talk. Open the door.”

“Can we talk later?” Kyungsoo groaned, glaring at himself in the mirror with hatred as his right hand slipped into his pants without his consent.

“No we can’t,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo instantly stilled at the crack in his voice. Was he crying? “Hyung, please.”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm before turning the lock on the door. Jongin threw it open in an instant with tears in his eyes, and Kyungsoo couldn’t even react before the younger had a fistful of his shirt in his hand and was crashing his lips against his own. That kiss was so much different from their first, Jongin cradling Kyungsoo’s face in both of his hands and kissing him like he had a million things he wanted the elder to understand. It made Kyungsoo dizzy, and it felt so incredibly  _right_ when he rested his hands on Jongin’s waist to pull him closer that every wall he’d been trying to build between him and the younger for years came crashing down in a matter of seconds. The kiss probably lasted a minute or so (Kyungsoo wasn’t sure; time kind of stopped for a few seconds), and when Jongin finally broke it, he pulled Kyungsoo into a bone-crushing hug right after. All the tangled pieces of Kyungsoo’s troubled heart and mind straightened out in that instant, falling into place in Jongin’s arms, and he was stricken with the undeniable truth that he was utterly, madly in love with Kim Jongin.

“I love you, damn it,” Jongin cried weakly into his shoulder. “I love you, I’ve loved you for years, I can’t live like this anymore…”

Fresh guilt tinged the ecstatic taste in Kyungsoo’s mouth upon coming to the realization that Jongin had been pining for him for who-knows-how-long while Kyungsoo had been too thick-headed to properly sort out his own feelings. He couldn’t change the past, but he made sure Jongin knew the feeling was mutual by re-catching Jongin’s lips with his own and kissing him like the world was ending, arms secure around the dancer’s waist. “Am I dreaming?” Jongin breathed against his lips, and Kyungsoo grinned.

“No,” he said between urgent kisses. “I love you. I love you too, Nini.”

Jongin’s face split into the prettiest smile Kyungsoo thought he’d ever seen on him. “I’ve been trying to seduce you for months, you idiot,” he said, wiping a stray tear on the back of his hand. “I had to break down crying for you to finally notice me, huh?”

“I noticed you,” Kyungsoo assured him, cradling the taller’s face in his hands and wiping away tears with both thumbs. “I definitely noticed you. I just didn’t think you were doing it on purpose.”

“Does that mean I can talk you into making love to me now?” Jongin’s expression of innocent glee tinted ever so slightly with something flirtatious, and Kyungsoo thought he could have fainted with how fucking in love he was.

“Come with me,” he grinned, taking Jongin by the hand and tugging him in the direction of his bedroom. He saw a few of their members lounging about the dorm on the way and realized that there would be a celebration of biblical proportions once they realized what had finally developed between Jongin and him that day. It was inevitable, but he wanted this moment alone with Jongin before he spoke to anyone else about it. Jongin’s mouth as over his again as soon as the door was closed, and Kyungsoo was a little taken aback by how confident the younger’s movements were. He had been sure that Jongin’s natural shyness would transfer to the bedroom as well. Perhaps his hesitation was mitigated by the fact that he had been waiting for this even longer than Kyungsoo had, and there was simply no room to feel uncomfortable together anymore. 

He found himself with his back against the mattress and Jongin straddling his hips, back curved as he leaned down to kiss up the exposed column of Kyungsoo’s neck. “You’ve never been with a man before, right?” Jongin mumbled against his skin. Kyungsoo’s hands followed the smooth curve of the younger’s waist, swallowing thickly before answering.

“Right.”

“Just relax, then. I’ll take care of you,” Jongin smiled down at him, and Kyungsoo’s cheeks tinged with embarrassment from having had a complete lack of experience in this area. He wondered as he pushed Jongin’s t-shirt—  _Kyungsoo’s_ t-shirt up and over the younger’s head how different it really was. He was a man, too. He should know how to please Jongin even  _better_ than he would a woman, really. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how Jongin already had his dick half-hard in his sweats without a proper touch, especially since it usually took a fair bit of work to turn him on, but he wasn’t about to question it. It probably had a great deal to do with the way he was finallyfree to worship Jongin’s legs as he pleased, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach before reversing their positions with a slight gasp from the younger. “K-Kyungsoo?” Jongin stammered, heat rushing to his cheeks at the sight of Kyungsoo kneeling between his legs, softly kissing his foot before mapping out a slow and agonizing path of kisses all the way up his calf and thigh. Goosebumps erupted over his flesh at the butterfly-light sensation of Kyungsoo’s lips on the inside of his thigh, leaving a dark trail of hickies there and making Jongin squirm with desire. 

He teasingly kissed over the black silk covering Jongin’s erection and thrilled at the pathetic little sound the boy made in response. “May I?” he looked up at Jongin for permission, gently tugging on the hem of the boxer shorts.

“Please,” breathed Jongin.

Kyungsoo felt like a kid unwrapping a present on Christmas morning as he slowly pulled the shorts down Jongin’s long legs and dropped them on the floor. It was then that he realized that he was fully clothed hovering over a completely exposed Jongin and shed his own shirt, causing the younger to forget his embarrassment in favor of staring at Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo couldn’t blame him because he was staring too, completely enchanted by the way Jongin looked spread out on the elder’s dark bedsheets, and leaned down to press another kiss to his beestung lips.

“You’re so stunning, Nini,” he murmured, and Jongin gasped when he felt a hand curl around his embarrassingly hard cock. Kyungsoo still had the presence of mind not to leave marks on the younger’s neck (although  _god_ did he want to mark him up) and kept his kisses light until he dipped back below his collarbones. Jongin felt like he was going mad with the feather-light touches down his chest and stomach and almost jolted off the bed at the unexpected feeling of Kyungsoo’s tongue curiously licking a stripe up his throbbing cock.

“K-Kyungsoo, you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Kyungsoo interrupted, voice an octave lower than it usually was. Strong hands held Jongin’s thighs apart when he tried to close them, and Jongin closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to get some sort of grip. “Can I try?”

“Yeah,” Jongin nodded after a second, his voice shaking in eight different directions. “Yeah, please…”

Kyungsoo grinned and redirected his attention to Jongin’s cock, stroking it slowly and adjusting to the feeling of it in his hand. It was both familiar and new at the same time and he followed his instincts, pressing another kiss to the head and tasting the pearlescent bead of precome there. The taste wasn’t too bad, he decided, and glanced up at Jongin’s face again before wrapping his lips around the girth and giving an inquisitive suck. Jongin groaned and Kyungsoo took that as a sign to keep going, letting his eyes fall shut and focusing on fitting as much into his mouth as possible while keeping a hand around the rest.

His technique honestly wasn’t bad at all considering the fact that Jongin’s was the first dick he’d ever sucked. Perhaps there was a psychological aspect to Jongin’s pleasure as well, the very  _visual_  of his long-time crush’s plush lips wrapped around his cock being enough to drive him insane. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows pinched together ever so slightly as he concentrated, his free hand secure on Jongin’s thigh, and it was somuch hotter than anything his many fantasies could have prepared him for. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo,” he gasped, fumbling for a place to put his hands before twisting them in the bedsheets. Kyungsoo hummed and glanced up, a smile in his eyes as he watched the way Jongin was falling apart so easily. “K-keep going…”

Kyungsoo was happy to, and increased his pace as he started getting the hang of it. His left hand moved to Jongin’s hip and held him down when he started to squirm too much, earning him another breathless whine in response. He was enjoying himself more than he expected to, honestly, discovering what Jongin liked and didn’t like, what made him whimper and what made him moan out loud. He took a break from sucking to plant a few wet kisses down the side and lick back up to the head, locking eyes with the younger and grinning as his blush darkened.

“Can I make you come?” Kyungsoo asked, his lips forming the words against the sensitive skin. Jongin couldn’t bring himself to admit that those words alone were nearly enough to get him there. “Like this, I mean?”

“Yes,” Jongin moaned softly. “Oh my god, yes.”

He said yes because with the way Kyungsoo had him so effortlessly riled up, he didn’t doubt that he would be coming more than once that night. What the elder lacked in skill he made up tenfold in allure, and it had Jongin writhing in Kyungsoo’s grip. “I’m already close,” Jongin told him, too aroused to be ashamed, and Kyungsoo sank his lips down once again as far as he could before sucking none too gently. Jongin gasped and tensed, trying weakly to push Kyungsoo’s head away, but Kyungsoo only grabbed his hand and held it tightly as he drove Jongin closer and closer to climax.

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” Jongin tried to warn him again, the pitch of his voice a little higher and breathier than usual. Kyungsoo still didn’t pull off, locking eyes with Jongin and squeezing his hand and then Jongin was coming, back arching off the bed as he finished in the elder’s mouth with a broken cry of his name. His fingers grappled for something to hold onto as his vision flashed white, and as he drifted back to earth, he looked down to find Kyungsoo watching him with fascination, eyes simultaneously dark and bright. It was then that he noticed the lack of mess and came to the realization that Kyungsoo must have  _swallowed,_ and his body temperature rose impossibly higher.  _He_ didn’t even swallow half the time.

“Not bad,” Kyungsoo grinned down at him, stroking Jongin’s rosy cheek with his thumb. “I could get used to that.”

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” Jongin panted lightly, thinking clearly once again as he reveled in the fact that  _he just got head from Kyungsoo._

“But I did okay, right?” chuckled Kyungsoo, kissing back up Jongin’s neck as the younger’s breathing calmed. “And you’ll help me practice?”

“Anytime,” Jongin wholeheartedly agreed, shaking the lethargy that threatened to overtake his muscles and reversing their positions once again. He could feel the boner still trapped in Kyungsoo’s sweats pressing up against his ass and rolled his hips just to tease, grinning at the way Kyungsoo hissed and closed his eyes. “Is it my turn now?” he asked, leaning down to peck the elder’s lips.

“Hell yes.”

Jongin giggled and settled between Kyungsoo’s parted thighs, tugging his sweats down and off (no underwear, he noted) before resting his eyes on the prize and immediately sinking his teeth into his lower lip. Kyungsoo’s cock was everything he had been hoping for and more, already hard against his abdomen and desperately needing attention. “Not bad,” he smiled, gently curling a hand around the girth, and Kyungsoo groaned at the touch.

“You have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about you like this…”

“Yeah?” Jongin watched the elder’s face as his hand adopted a relaxed pace, voice still a little breathy. “Tell me.”

“…A few months ago, we were all drunk and playing truth or dare…” Kyungsoo told him, putting in considerable effort in order to form intelligent sentences as the dancer’s skillful fingers stroked him to complete hardness, “…and you gave me a lap dance. And sort of made out with me a little bit. And it was kind of incredible.”

“If it was incredible for you, imagine how it was for me,” laughed Jongin, brightly smiling down at him. “I was in  _love_  with you.”

“What? I thought you blacked out.”

“I lied,” Jongin moved his other hand to Kyungsoo’s cock as well, gently swiping one thumb over the head while the other traced a thick vein on the underside. “There was no way I could forget that.”

Jongin ducked down and licked a wet stripe up Kyungsoo’s shaft, earning a low moan in response.

“Shit, you’re hot…”

“I’ve been thinking about you too,” Jongin told him, looking up through his lashes and laving his tongue over the head. “My fingers aren’t enough to satisfy me anymore.”

The mental image of Jongin grinding down on his own hand desperate to be filled by something bigger had an alarming rush of heat flooding Kyungsoo’s system. The wet heat of the younger’s mouth surrounds him before he can reply, and the words he had intended to say came out as a choked gasp as he tangled a hand in Jongin’s hair by instinct. Jongin didn’t seem to mind; rather, he responded with a moan of his own and let his eyes fall closed, fully devoting himself to the task of giving Kyungsoo the blowjob of his life. 

He sucked with such incredible skill and finesse that it left a faint taste of jealousy in Kyungsoo’s mouth as he briefly thought of the other men who must have seen Jongin,  _his_ Jongin, with his pretty lips stretched around their cocks in the past. It wasn’t fair; Jongin hadn’t been  _his_ until about twenty minutes ago (and even then, they were still nothing official), but it was then and there that he promised himself that he would be the only man Jongin would ever need, sexually and emotionally, for the rest of their lives.

Jongin hummed and looked up through his bangs, the look in his eyes burning several degrees hotter than normal. The way his demeanor was flicking so quickly between Jongin and “Kai” was giving Kyungsoo whiplash, but Kyungsoo couldn’t complain even if he  _dis_ liked it. It was incredible,  _he_ was incredible, and the sensation of Jongin effortlessly fitting Kyungsoo’s length down his throat was nothing short of a religious experience. His eyes danced and Kyungsoo knew he’d be grinning if he could, his throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly around the cock in his mouth.

“Fucking hell, Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathed, groaning aloud as Jongin pulled off. He coughed lightly before breaking the string of saliva and precome still connecting the head to his lips as he replaced his hand and resumed stroking Kyungsoo in earnest. “You’re amazing at this.”

“I’ve got you now,” Jongin giggled, pushing his hair out of his face with his free hand and moving down to mouth at Kyungsoo’s balls. “I gotta make sure you stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kyungsoo assured him, subconsciously biting down on his lip as he watched the boy between his legs until he tasted blood.

“You’re already so hard for me,” he observed, flicking his tongue obscenely over the head before sinking his lips down once again. Kyungsoo groaned at the zeal with which Jongin worked him to the edge, brushing the younger’s bangs back in order to properly see his face. He looked truly stunning like that, with tears pricking at the corners of his impossibly dark eyes and a blush high on his cheeks, and it made Kyungsoo’s cock (and heart) throb.

“Slow down,” Kyungsoo panted after a few more minutes of Jongin greedily working his tongue over him, gently easing the dancer’s head away. “Don’t wanna come yet.”

Jongin whined, clearly in opposition to Kyungsoo’s request. “But—”

“Show me what you do.”

Jongin blinked. “What?”

“When you’re alone. Show me how you finger yourself so I can do it for you next time.”

Shyness dusted the tips of the younger’s ears again, but he couldn’t deny how much the idea of touching himself in front of Kyungsoo turned him on. “Don’t suppose you have lube, do you?” Kyungsoo shook his head and Jongin sighed as he resigned himself to the fact that he might have to go down the hall to fetch his own. 

“Wait…”

Jongin’s eyebrows pinched together in thought as he hopped off of Kyungsoo’s lap and crossed to Chanyeol’s side of the room. Kyungsoo stared helplessly at the view as Jongin crawled across the elder’s neatly made bed in order to pull the bedside drawer open, rummaging through it for a few seconds before closing it and going about feeling the gap between the mattress and headboard.

“What are you doing?”

“Chanyeol told me a few months ago that he thinks he might swing both ways. He brings his questions to me.”

Kyungsoo momentarily raised his eyebrows at the news that Chanyeol wasn’t as straight as he pretended to be before furrowing them again. “Wait, why not Baekhyun? Wouldn’t he—”

Jongin shot him a knowing smirk over his shoulder, and  _oh._ Kyungsoo understood.

“Ha! I knew it,” Jongin grinned triumphantly, producing a half-empty bottle from the crack and hopping off the bed. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

“How’d you know that was in there?”

“Gays have lube radars. We can sniff it out. Like dogs.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and was about to respond when Jongin cut him off with a kiss, rejoining him in bed and winding his arms around the elder’s neck. Kyungsoo forgot what he was about to say, lost in the taste of Jongin’s tongue as his hands slid down to grip his ass, earning a soft moan in return. Jongin gracefully slid off of his lap and made himself comfortable atop Kyungsoo’s bedsheets, lying on his left side with his back to the elder and drawing his right leg up a bit, hips slightly twisted in a fashion that left him on full display. He couldn’t see, but he could feel the weight of Kyungsoo’s gaze behind him as he uncapped the bottle and sniffed it out of curiosity. The bottle’s label had been torn off, but Jongin recognized the scent of the brand that he himself used and had advised Chanyeol to buy as well, smiling to himself as he slicked his fingers.

“You watching me?” he asked, voice cracking a little with arousal as he glanced over his shoulder with hooded eyes. 

“I am,” came Kyungsoo’s voice, the lusty baritone of it giving Jongin goosebumps.

Jongin closed his eyes and pretended Kyungsoo wasn’t there as he reached behind himself and gently rubbed his middle finger against his puckered entrance, slicking it as best he could before slowly sinking the digit into the tight heat. He moved it the same way he did beneath the covers at night while Sehun was out cold in the bed beside his, the only difference being the fact that he didn’t have to force his voice down this time. Jongin whimpered quietly into the pillow as he carefully thrust the digit in and out until the slide was no longer difficult before adding another, this time moaning softly at the slight stretch. 

Kyungsoo watched with bright eyes and rapt attention as Jongin worked himself open, one hand on his cock and the other on the bed as he leaned back. He imagined Jongin doing this in the darkness of his own bedroom, desperately trying not to wake his roommate as he scissored his fingers inside himself and fantasized about  _him,_ and it was enough to make him remove his hand to prevent things from ending before they even started. “What do you think about?” he couldn’t help but ask, staring darkly at the way Jongin sank both fingers in up to the last knuckle.

“You,” Jongin said breathlessly, subconsciously curling his fingers at the obvious want in Kyungsoo’s voice. “You barging into my room, throwing Sehun out, and fucking me until I can’t breathe.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo reached out to grope the younger’s ass and smiled to himself when Jongin added his ring finger as a result. “Am I good?”

“So good,” Jongin gasped, letting his eyes flutter closed at the new stretch and working the digits deeper in search of his prostate. “You’re so hot and you fuck me so good and love me so m-much—”

“I do,” Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss hotly up Jongin’s neck, unable to keep his hands off any longer. “I do, god I love you so much, Jongin…”

“Kyungsoo, please,” Jongin whimpered, moaning into the pillow when he crooked his fingers just right. “I need you, t-take me, please…”

“Are you ready? Will it hurt you?” Kyungsoo reached around Jongin’s body to stroke his re-hardening cock and got a broken moan in return.

“A little,” he answered truthfully, pausing to swallow before he started drooling on Kyungsoo’s pillow. “At first. It gets better.”

Kyungsoo gently coaxed Jongin’s fingers out before pulling the younger boy on top of him and running both hands up his back. Jongin looked wrecked: his lips swollen, his hair sticking up in every direction, and a smattering of purple love bites decorating his chest and the insides of his thighs, and Kyungsoo couldn’t resist pulling him down for another blazing kiss. Jongin moaned into his mouth and curved his back in an effort to press himself closer, straddling Kyungsoo’s hips once again and grinding down. The groan that rumbled low in the elder’s chest as he grabbed his ass in response filled him with confidence, washing away most of the residual anxiety he felt about making their first time perfect. “Want me to find a condom?” Kyungsoo asked lowly against his lips. Jongin shook his head and reached for the lube bottle again. 

“Come inside me.”

Kyungsoo moaned and Jongin grinned, pulling away from the kiss in order to sit up straight and go about slicking the elder’s cock. He worked efficiently, squeezing the gel into the palm of his hand before thoroughly coating Kyungsoo’s erection, only glancing up when he finally noticed the weight of Kyungsoo’s gaze on him and caught him staring.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo breathed, stricken by Jongin’s raw, natural beauty. “Keep going.”

Jongin bit down on his lip and looked at Kyungsoo’s face as he lined himself up, lightly pressing the head against the tight ring of muscle. Kyungsoo grabbed the hand not holding the base of his cock and squeezed it tightly, watching Jongin’s face as he slowly sank his hips down and moaning along with him when he finally bottomed out. Jongin was so tight and hot that it made him dizzy, and the satisfied smile that played on the dancer’s face as he adjusted to the feeling filled him to the brim with the maddening desire to make Jongin see  _stars_. 

“You good?” he found the voice to ask, rubbing his thumb into the palm of Jongin’s hand. Jongin giggled.

“Never better.”

The younger started with an experimental roll of his hips, moaning prettily at the pleasant shift inside him before gradually building a rhythm that had Kyungsoo marveling at the strength of his thighs once again as he began to bounce earnestly in his lap. “Oh my  _god,”_ Jongin whined as he tipped his head back, and it was a sentiment that Kyungsoo very much shared. Jongin twisted the hand not holding Kyungsoo’s into his own hair, gasping and clenching down as Kyungsoo filled him better than he ever could have imagined. 

Kyungsoo let him set his own pace, watching his hips rise and fall and diligently studying the things he seemed to like and didn’t like as he rode him. “Is it good?” he asked with a smile, and Jongin was quick to nod.

“F-fuck yeah…”

Jongin so rarely cursed aloud like that that it sent a fresh wave of arousal washing over Kyungsoo’s already touched-out body. He moved the hand gripping Jongin’s thigh to his hip and thrust upwards, eliciting a high-pitched mewl that Kyungsoo knew would stay in his memory forever. He also let out a moan of his own when Jongin rolled his hips again like Kyungsoo  _knew_ he would and worked him in the way that only a man with years of dance experience truly could. 

“Holy shit, baby…”

“Feel good?” Jongin grinned down at him, pupils blown and voice breathy as he dropped his hips down harder only to be met by another thrust of Kyungsoo’s own. He gasped and fell forward that time, planting two hands on Kyungsoo’s chest and grinding backwards as Kyungsoo started to overtake the pace. 

“Very,” Kyungsoo panted in response, his usually soft, smooth voice bordering on wild and barely recognizable to Jongin’s ears. Jongin moaned the elder’s name and let his eyes fall closed, drunk on the feeling of Kyungsoo’s cock inside him and also resisting the temptation to lean down further and grind his own erection against Kyungsoo’s abs. He was already leaning too far forward for Kyungsoo to be able to drive as deep as he wanted him to, but for the time being, he was satisfied by the way the elder’s fingers gripped his thighs as he urged him to bounce faster, hips snapping up to meet his own with every stroke.

The position didn’t end up lasting very long, Kyungsoo’s anxiety to love Jongin right eventually winning out over his self-restraint once he was sure that Jongin wasn’t feeling any pain. He pulled Jongin the rest of the way down and kissed him hotly before flipping the dancer onto his stomach beside him and shifting onto his knees. Jongin gasped, a thrill running through him at the unexpected shift, and helpfully raised his hips up and parted his thighs before sending Kyungsoo an inviting smirk over his shoulder. Kyungsoo grinned back and gave Jongin’s ass a playful smack, leaning down to kiss his spine before slowly pushing back in. 

Jongin moaned aloud as the elder’s hips began to move because  _now_ he was stroking deep and it felt almost too amazing for him to handle. The feeling of Kyungsoo’s strong hands on his hips was welcome, and Jongin’s back curved obscenely as he relaxed his upper body and let Kyungsoo take control. 

“Harder,” he begged, clenching down once again as encouragement for Kyungsoo to let himself go. “C’mon, baby, you won’t hurt me.”

Kyungsoo moaned lowly and gave into Jongin’s wish, increasing his speed and force by Jongin’s demands until he was  _pounding_  into him, the younger boy a mewling and sobbing mess beneath him. He pulled Jongin’s chest off the bed until he was upright, pressing his chest against Jongin’s back and tilting his head in order to catch his lips in a frantic imitation of a kiss. Jongin moaned encouragements as Kyungsoo kept thrusting, sharing harsh breaths and heatedly staring into each other’s eyes as Kyungsoo made the younger’s voice steadily rise in pitch. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t remember having woken up that morning convinced that there was nothing of true substance between him and the boy currently beneath him. He couldn’t remember anything, really, other than the way Jongin’s walls were fluttering helplessly around his cock as he ran his hands over his chest and the crippling adoration he felt every time Jongin said his name. He swore aloud when Jongin bit his lip and unexpectedly threw it back, earning a satisfied grin in return at his reaction. 

“Like that?” he giggled, planting his hands back on the bed before doing it again. Kyungsoo groaned his affirmation as he watched Jongin’s hips work, rocking backwards and twisting subtly before drawing back again. It was an incredible sight watching his cock disappear into Jongin’s body like that, and Kyungsoo let the younger fuck himself back on it for a minute before grabbing Jongin’s hips resuming his previous pace.

“Oh fuck,” Jongin gasped, dropping back down to his elbows and letting his eyes close. “God, you’re so big…”

Those words struck Kyungsoo’s ego just right and he grinned to himself, pulling out long enough to flip Jongin onto his back so he could see his face properly. Jongin’s fingers moved up to claw mindlessly at Kyungsoo’s shoulders as the elder effortlessly lifted his hips off the mattress and pushed in once more, making him positively  _wail_ as he drove in as deep as he could go. If the others hadn’t caught on yet, Kyungsoo was sure they had after that, but didn’t hesitate to rock his hips harder and faster in the fashion that had gotten him such a strong reaction. Jongin moaned and sobbed as Kyungsoo’s cock rubbed against his sweet spot with every thrust, drawing one leg up and throwing an ankle over Kyungsoo’s shoulder in an effort to get him even deeper.

“Like that,” he gasped, trying his best to rock his hips down to meet Kyungsoo’s. He could feel tears beginning to well in his eyes as a result of the incessant stimulation, but if Kyungsoo were to mistake them for tears of discomfort and stop thrusting, Jongin thought he might cry for real. “Oh my  _god_  baby, please don’t s-stop…”

“‘m not gonna,” Kyungsoo panted, leaning down to press more kisses up Jongin’s neck as he buried himself deep inside Jongin’s heat. “Not gonna stop; you’re so tight, Nini…”

Jongin whined at the obscene compliment, gripping Kyungsoo’s shoulders and intentionally clenching down. He felt like his blood was boiling, the fire in his veins using up all his oxygen, and he never wanted it to end. His cock laid hard against his stomach as Kyungsoo fucked him, but he didn’t dare touch himself just yet out of fear that it would tip him over the edge before he was ready and instead held Kyungsoo’s smoldering gaze, moaning with every slap of skin against skin. 

“K-Kyungsoo…”

“I’ve got you,” Kyungsoo breathed in return, made dizzy by the feverish look in Jongin’s eyes. “I’ve got you baby, don’t worry…”

“My  _god_  it’s so good,” Jongin gasped again, eyes falling closed against his will. His back slid up and down the mattress the slightest bit with the power of Kyungsoo’s thrusts and he did nothing to stop it, utterly pliant and eager to let the elder take him apart. “P-please…”

“Touch yourself, Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathlessly instructed, wishing he had a third hand to do it himself. “Wanna make you come. Come on.”

Jongin whimpered at the words and did as he was told, stroking himself quickly and purposefully as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard before in his life, and every flick of his wrist had his vision getting fuzzier and fuzzier around the edges. 

“K-Kyungsoo…”

“Come for me,” Kyungsoo moaned, eyes trained on Jongin’s face. One glance up at the fucked-out expression on the elder’s face and Jongin was gone, convulsing in Kyungsoo’s grip and nearly screaming his lover’s name to the ceiling as white-hot, all-consuming euphoria flooded his senses. He couldn’t tell if he was soaring or drowning, the overwhelming pleasure fraying every last one of his nerve endings and refusing to tie them back together as he shot ribbons of white over his own chest. The unbridled rapture he felt in those moments was positively earth-shattering, and he felt himself trembling violently as he gradually came down from it, a pleasant warmth replacing the fire that set every part of him aflame. 

When he drowsily opened his eyes again, Kyungsoo was staring down at him in shock, utterly awestricken, and Jongin felt a flush of heat lazily rise to his face. He could feel Kyungsoo’s own release deep inside of him, and smiled tiredly up at the elder as they both fought to refill their lungs with air.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo said again, leaning down to kiss Jongin once more. “I love you, Jongin, I love you…”

It all felt like a dream, and Jongin laughed breathlessly against Kyungsoo’s lips as he wound his arms chastely around his neck.

“I love you too, Kyungsoo.”

—

Kyungsoo somehow anticipated the screams that resounded when he came into the living room with Jongin on his heels a few hours later following a shared shower, but what he didn’t expect were the party hats and balloons. “Happy Kadi Day!” Chanyeol screamed over the sudden din, Baekhyun and Jongdae laughing and taking turns blowing noisemakers in Kyungsoo’s face. Sehun led the applause, running circles around a blushing Jongin, and Yixing sat laughing beside Junmyeon at the look on Kyungsoo’s face. 

“You are the most extra group of people I have ever met in my life,” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

“Are you kidding? We’ve been waiting  _years_ for you guys to get together!” 

“Happy Kadi day to you! Happy Kadi day to you!” Minseok emerged from the kitchen with a cake complete with candles, causing the couple to finally break down laughing at the absurdity of it all. It was a decidedly good feeling, Kyungsoo thought, to have such a great group of friends supporting them, and he tightly squeezed his new boyfriend’s hand with a smile as their members finished the song. 

“Kiss the bride! Kiss the bride!” Jongdae chanted after they blew out the candles, the rest of them joining in. Kyungsoo grinned and turned to Jongin, who was hiding a shy smile behind his hand, looking for permission. Jongin took the initiative, giggling brightly and leaning down to catch Kyungsoo’s lips with his own, triggering another round of delighted screams and cheers. Baekhyun grinned at the liplock for a few seconds before throwing his arms around the both of them and causing them to bump teeth. Jongdae laughed and joined in, the others following suit, and Jongin and Kyungsoo soon found themselves at the center of a nine-man group hug. 

This, Kyungsoo thought, the love of his life clinging to him and laughing handsomely as their friends showered them with love, finally felt truly right.

 

 


End file.
